Jane the Virgin: Slightly AU
by MScott7565
Summary: Life couldn't get any crazier for pregnant, newly single 23 year old Jane Villanueva...or could it? Just when she thought life had thrown her every possible curve ball, the surprises just keep coming, leaving Jane breathlessly trying to keep up. As Jane tries to adjusts to one shocking event after the other, she is left questioning who she truly is and where she really belongs.


Chapter One

**Bold font is to represent the voice over. Italicized font is to represent the inner thoughts/dialogue of the characters. Abuela's dialogue will be written in English, but she is actually speaking in Spanish.

**Before we get into this chapter let's recap: first, Jane was experiencing misgivings about Rafael's ability/desire to be a father, so she scheduled couples's therapy to work out their issues. After the bay shower and their hot encounter in the pool, she thought things were going well. However, she was thrown for a loop when Rafael claimed he wasn't in love with her and ended their relationship, claiming he thought they should just focus on their kid. If that isn't dramatic enough, Xiomara's long-held insecurities caused her to self destruct and have a momentary indiscretion with Marcus. Upon confessing to Rogelio, he became outraged and ended their relationship.**

**On top of that, Aaron wasn't really Aaron and was actually Roman and kidnapped Petra, only to end up impalled...again. Her brush with death left Petra shaken, not stirred, so she called Rafael for comfort, only to be rebuffed. Feeling alone, she called her mother, whom Abuelia witnessed arriving at the hotel and remembered she was the one who pushed her down the stairs. Oh yeah, Rafael and Petra bungled the paperwork for a party and lost their liquor license and the hotel is struggling to stay afloat, and Michael discovered his ex-flame Andie was really a creepy stalker, but enough with the recap and let's dive right in.**

For once in her life, Petra was actually relieved to have her mother close by. The past twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind of pain, confusion, and fear. She couldn't stop reliving those last few moments in her head: Roman lunging, the stick piercing through his chest. For as long as she lived, she would never forget the bulging of his eyes or the sound of the water as his limp, lifeless body crashed against the dark, wet stillness. She barely remembered Michael arriving at the scene or Detective Hanson's comforting embrace. Her brief once over in the ambulance was also a blur. The paramedics suggested she go to the hospital, but all Petra wanted to do was escape to the safety of her hotel suite.

"I am surprised you called me, Petra, given how we left things," Magda said. She and Petra hadn't spoke since Petra discovered Magda's secret. They were now safely tucked away in Petra's suite.

"I'm still angry about what you did, mother, but I feel so alone right now and quite frankly, you are all I have," Petra said. She was a bundle of nervous energy and just couldn't will herself to sit, sleep, or relax in any way. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands and looking around the room nervously.

"I did what I felt was best my darling, and please for the love of God sit down. All this back and forth, back and forth, is giving me motion sickness," Magda said, firmly grabbing Petra by the shoulders and forcing her to sit in a chair.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm just so anxious. I feel as if I want to crawl out of my skin." Petra wrapped her arms around her slim body, rubbing her hands up and down her cold flesh. She felt chilled to the bone, no doubt due to the shock deep seeded into her soul. She rubbed vigorously, but to no avail.

"Petra, you need to calm down. Going into shock isn't going to accomplish anything. Just sit back and relax while I fix you a warm bath and a stiff drink. There is nothing that combination will not fix."

"Yes mother," Petra said numbly, not having the strength to talk, let alone argue with her strong willed mother. Admittedly, a warm bath did sound nice. She wished she could just hole up in the bath tub and never come out.

Magda walked into the bathroom and set to work fixing her daughter the relaxing bath she deserved. She plugged the drain and adjusted the water to the temperature Petra preferred; just barely under scalding. She added some lavender bubble bath and lit some candles, which she found underneath the bathroom sink. Once the tub was filled, Magda turned off the faucets and stood back. She assessed her handiwork, pleased with the result. Once Petra was soaking in the tub, she would fix them both a stiff drink and order rom service. She wasn't certain how to best help her daughter, but she figured providing the basics would help. She dimmed the lights and opened the bathroom door.

"Petra darling, your bath is re...oh my God!"

Magda stood frozen in the bathroom doorway, horrified by the scene before her. Petra was slumped to the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

*******************************************************

**Meanwhile, the Villanueva household was buzzing with activity. Once Alba and Jane returned home, Jane called her mother to update her on the new developments. Xiomara and Rogelio had been in the middle of a fierce argument when Jane called: Rogelio was still furious over her indiscretion with Marcus; Xiomara pissed at his seeming double standard. After hearing about Alba's revelation however, they agreed to set their differences aside, for the time being. While they were on their way to Abuela's, they simultaneously had the idea to call Michael, since he was the lead detective on the case.**

Within a relatively short period of time, Abuela's home and filled to the brim and all occupants focused solely on her...well, mostly. Xiomara and Jane said on either side of Abuela and Rogelio sat in the chair that was the furthest away from Xo, alternating between concern for Alba and anger towards Xo, who was shooting him equally deadly glares. Michael was doing his best to focus on the issue at hand, but couldn't stop thinking about Andie, Jane's new found single status, and well, Jane herself. Michael was concerned for Jane's well being: all of this stress couldn't be good for Jane or her unborn child. He wanted to throttle Rafael: it was bad enough that the bastard had stolen away the love of his life; he had to go and break her heart and dash away all of her carefully laid plans.

Thanks to Rafael and his unbalanced, irresponsible sister, Jane's life was forever altered, and would never be the same. If it weren't for the damn Solano clan, he and Jane would be enjoying a carefully planned out life of happiness and calm. He observed Jane as she looked at Abuela, giving her beloved grandmother her rapt attention. Concern was etched all over her face as she gently stroked her arm. Michael knew Jane well enough to know that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, but she was forcing her own feelings to the side so she could focus on Alba. That was one of the things Michael loved best about Jane: her selflessness and devotion to family. It didn't take a lead detective's powers of observation to understand that Rafael was...is...an idiot.

"Start from the top, Alba. Tell me about arriving at the hotel," Michael said.

"Si. I arrived at the hotel around 7pm to pick up Jane. She called me a few minutes prior to pick her sounded upset, so I hurried to the hotel as fast as I could."

"And what did you see when you arrived at the hotel?" Michael asked, forcing down his anger as he thought of the reason why Jane was so upset. For her part, Jane downcast her eyes for a minute or two before refocusing on her grandmother.

"I saw a taxi parked outside the front entrance."

"How far away were you from the taxi?"

"Oh, I don't know," Abuela said, frowning thoughtfully as she tried to calculate the exact distance. "several feet at least. I wasn't next to the taxi, but I could see it clearly."

"I was able to find her as soon as I exited the hotel," Jane offered, trying to offer her assistance. "she was probably twenty-thirty feet away from the taxi."

"Did you notice the taxi or its occupant?" Michael asked.

"I did, but only in passing. I had so much on my mind I wasn't really focusing on anything but leaving the hotel as quickly as possible."

Michael nodded and returned his attention to Abuela. "What happened next?"

"As Jane got inside my car, I noticed the taxi door open and a woman got out. She walked up to Petra as a bell boy got her luggage out of the trunk."

"What was it about this woman that made you think she was responsible for what happened? Was it the way she moved? What she said?" Michael asked.

Abuela thought for a moment before speaking. "When I fell down the stairs, I saw the person who pushed me. It was only for a moment before I passed out, but I saw her. When I woke up, I forgot what happened, but never stopped thinking about it. When I saw her...the image I saw came flooding back to me. I finally rememberd what happened and who hurt me."

"Can you think of any reason why anyone would want to harm you?" Michael asked.

"Before I fell, I went up to Petra's room, wanting to give her a piece of my mind for the way she treated Jane. I'd consumed one too many drinks at the party and liquid courage clouded my judgement. When I got to her room, the door was slightly open, so I went inside and saw a man. He had fallen out of a chair and had rope dangling from his hands, as if he had been tied up. He looked up and said "help me" as the woman walked into the room. I was shocked and didn't know what to do, so I simply left the room. I admit I do not know my way around the hotel, so I ended up at the stair case and the next thing I knew, I was toppling down the stairs."

Abuela felt her throat tighten with emotion and she reached out to take a tissue from a nearby kleenix box. "I...I was so scared. I...thought it was the end," she whispered, looking down as she dabbed her eyes. Jane and Xo reached out and hugged her, fighting back their own tears.

"Are you going to go arrest her now?" Rogelio demanded, feeling the anger rising throughout his body. The idea of anyone harming Abuela filled him with a rage he had never felt before.

"Unfortunately no. I will bring Petra in for questioning tomorrow and have Abuela come to the station tomorrow so she can meet with our sketch artist, but until I have the identity of the assailant and concrete evidence, no arrest will be made. If I act hastily, I could botch the investigation and the individual would go free."

"This is outrageous! I have never experienced such ineptness since the time my character was framed for murder by his brother and forced to remain in prison for a whole year! The evidence was circumstantial at best, but my character was forced to sit in jail while his brother stole his business, married his girlfriend..."

"Rogelio please, this is real life, not your damned tele novela!" Xiomara exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing a hold of Rogelio, trying to calm him. Her touch had the exact opposite affect.

"Well forgive me for simply starring on a "damn tele novela"! Not all of us can be retired soccer stars!" hissed Rogelio.

**This is so not the time for this discussion. Focus on the issue at hand.**

"For the millionth time Rogelio, I am *so* sorry I kissed Marcus, but like I keep trying to get through your thick skull, IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

**Seriously, stop shouting Xo. You are hurting my ears.**

"How dare you take that tone with me! I am a telenovela star and you...!"

"You what?! Just spit it out Rogelio! Get to the point for once in your life! Seriously, are you even capable of forming your own thoughts-or do you need a script writer at your constant beck and call?"

**Xo's words wounded Rogelio, but his pride outweighed, or rather, outsmarted, anything else he was feeling. He knew he was about to go too far, but he was too angry to care. That and he always had to have the last word. He was, after all, a telenovela star.**

"Yes Xiomara, I am capable of formulating my own words. I am capable of a lot of things. Unlike you, I actually made a success of myself. Unlike you, I had a goal and saw it through to fruition. Unlike you, I am not a lazy, lying, cheating, never was good for nothing still living with her mommy! You think you are so high and mighty, looking your nose down on my relationship with my beloved mother, but she was right about you. At least my beloved mother doesn't have to provide a roof over my head or food on the table. Face it, without Alba you would be on the streets! Any recent success you have had was because of me! I bribed Paulina to compliment your performance. You only met with those music executives at my behest, not because of you talent. If it weren't for our former relationship, you never would have had that opening act or photo session!"

***Facepalm. Facepalm. Facepalm. Seriously Rogelio, wtf were you thinking?!**

Jane, Alba, and Michael just starred at Rogelio, jaws dropped, unable to believe the scene they had just witnessed. Michael hadn't known anything about their breakup or Xo's indiscretion, so trying to piece everything together made this scene even more interesting.

**Tears burned in Xo's eyes, but she set her jaw firm, forbidding the tears to flow. She would sooner eat glass than give Rogelio the satisfaction of knowing how deeply he wounded her. If he could be so thoughtless, so cruel, two could play at this game. I wish they wouldn't though, because tit for tat is never healthy or productive.**

"My life was going just fine until you were in it. Bringing you into my...our lives," gesturing towards Jane and Alba, "was a mistake. I am glad you wanted nothing to do with Jane and me when you found out I was pregnant. I may not be your definition of success, but dammit, I raised a wonderful a daughter, in spite of having no financial or emotional support from you. I am glad ma helped me raise her because I would have hated for Jane to turn out anything like you.

You think you are father of the year for swooping in now, offering large presents and grand gestures, but where were you when it mattered? Where were you for the doctor's appointments, helping with homework, bad dreams, high school graduation? You missed it because you didn't want to be involved. You never want to do anything unless it is on your own time table. You call me a loser, but unlike you, I had to juggle raising a child with pursuing my dreams.

You have never had to think of anyone but yourself. There is a reason you are twice divorced Rogelio-you are a selfish, immature, ridiculous chauvinistic pig! The only woman who could ever love you long term is your crazy mother, and that is because she has to!"

**Rogelio stumbled back slighted, completely wounded and stunned by Xo's sharp, angry words. He didn't know what hurt worse: what she said, the fact she said it, or that there was much truth to her words. Hot tears burned the backs of his eyes and he bit his lower lip hard, fighting with every fiber of his being to hold back the emotion. Xiomara took a step back as well, looking as surprised and everyone else by what she said. She knew she went too far, but also knew what she said could never be undone.**

She looked down and bit her lip, and nervously ran her hand along the back of her neck, not knowing to say or do at this point. Jane however, had had more than enough and jumped up from the couch. Well, jumped up as much as her thirty-five weeks belly would allow. In her haste, she became momentarily dizzy, but gripped the arm of the couch for support. Michael and Alba tried to steady her, but she warded off their attempts. She fixed her hard gaze on Rogelio and Xiomara, her eyes blazing with anger.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?! We are supposed to be here for Abuela! We are supposed to be focused on and supporting her, not listening to your ridiculous drama. Mom, Rogelio, you are both pushing forty and it is more than time for you two to grow the hell up! Rogelio, I don't care if Mom kissed another man. Mom, I don't care if you think Rogelio is acting like a chauvinist! Abuela almost died and her would-be killer is still on the loose and all you can think about is yourselves?! Michael is trying to do his job, but you are making that impossible! How can you expect him to do what needs to be done if you are distracting him with your nonsense?! Seriously, do all of us a favor and just shut up!"

"Jane, darling, please try to calm down. Getting this upset isn't good for you or the baby. You have been through so much lately and I would hate for anything to happen to either one of you." Abuela said, rising from the couch to give her granddaughter a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry Abuela. I just...I love you and I want whoever hurt you to be punished. That's all that matters to me right now."

"Don't worry about me. I have Miami's finest working on my case and I am certain everything will be resolved. I think you have had enough excitement for today. Why don't you take a long, relaxing bath and go to bed?"

Jane felt honor bound to stay and help Michael and Abuela in any way she could, but she could feel her body grow heavy with fatigue. She was physically and emotionally spent and her ability to think and formulate coherent thoughts seemed to evaporate. The prospect of a warm bath and her warm, cozy bed was too tempting to resist. Michael could see the conflict in her eyes, so he rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Jane, Abuela is right. It's late and you look exhausted. Get some rest and I will call you tomorrow with any updates I have. Staying up all worrying and stressing yourself out isn't going to do anyone any good."

Jane knew they were right and she didn't have the strength to argue. She murmured goodnight and walked towards her bedroom, purposely ignoring the imploring gazes of her freshly chastised parents. As she walked down the hall, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain shoot throughout her body. She ignored it at first; she was almost full-term and had been experiencing Braxton Hicks for a few weeks. Besides, general aches and pains were part and parcel for the third trimester of pregnancy.

She moved to take another step, but the pain grew worse, more intense. She let out a gasp and grabbed onto the wall to steady herself. At that moment, she felt a warm, gushing sensation between her legs and looked down, terrified of what she would find. To her horror, a large puddle of liquid had spilled all over the floor around her feet. Upon further inspection, she saw blood mixed with the liquid. She began to feel light headed and her feeble attempts to grab the world were for naught as she sank to the floor, screaming in agony and fear.

"Michael! Abuela! Help me please!" she cried out, tears streaming down her panic-stricken face. She helplessly grasped her belly, watching in horror and more blood poured from her body and onto the floor. Her last conscious image was of Michael rushing towards her, grabbing a hold of her and running to his squad car.


End file.
